We are where!
by amythewholockarmy
Summary: Amy and her friends have always been a little bit crazy. But this time, they may have lost it completely. Why else would they think they'd fallen into Middle Earth? Contains Skyrim references. Thranduil/OC and Thorin/OC heres second story link : /s/11856980/1/Darkness-Rising
1. Ordinary day in London

Harsh winds, rain and dark stormy clouds were forecasted for England's weather for today, even though people who live here are used to this kind of weather, they still get very annoyed about the wet and the cold.

Many people were mainly indoors or taking shelter inside café's or restaurants to wait till the weather blows over. A group of early twenties and late teens were in the far corner of a vintage café in the east parts of London.

This group were called the fandom legion they were well know through most parts of England mainly due to conventions, Fanfics, gaming or vlogs. One of the group's members were over by the counter ordering drinks.

She had long blonde hair which reached too her upper thigh, she was slightly tall then two of her friends, Blue eyes which were described like the ocean and pale skin. Her name was Aimee Winslow.

9 drinks were put in front of her, a 5'3 cropped dyed red hair twenty-year-old came over to help her tall friend "I hope this weather goes, this place doesn't have decent Wi-Fi" she complains which seems to be a typical thing for her, Amy's complaining friend was called Vicki Thompson.

Vicki takes two mugs off coffee , and Amy take's another two. The two walk over and place them in front of the remainder of the group, Amy and Vicki finish collecting the drinks and sit down. Amy crosses her legs and takes a small sip and trying to not to choke on the scorching hot liquid.

Amy looks around the group, to her left sat a tall 21-year-old vlogger with light brown hair, called leia solo, the one next to her was Abbie Layton, Leia's best mate and an online writer, beside Abbie was Jacob Smith, a drummer and also a sort of vlogger. Bradan nook was sat next to Jacob with charlotte Winchester and eve Collins, beside eve was Emily Holmes, a vlogger, gamer, writer and artist. Then there was Vicki Thompson, Amy's best friend since secondary, Vicki was also an artist and a very good one at that.

Amy watched the group messing around with their phones, she turns around at the sound of chairs scrapping against the wooden flooring and saw people moving. She looks sideways at the window to see it stopped raining "finally its stopped" She hears leia say beside her "yeah but we are not leaving until we have drunk our tea, coffee and hot chocolate, considering that I paid for them" Amy says looking around the group.

After 30 minutes of drinking and talking, the group headed out the café and into the wet, puddle filled street of London's east end. They all head of to the cramped, smelly underground and got on a train to oxford street. Once they got off the group headed to the damp, foggy Hyde park car park where they left their cars, in the massive car park "I'll see you guys at mine okay" Amy says as she gets into her 1976 Chevy impala, they all nod. Vicki gets into the passenger's seat of the old car, along with Emily and leia.

The only people who had seen the Winslow's house or were the people who were in Amy's car, the others didn't know and were going to be in for a shock. The blonde 19-year-old drove out of London's main city and headed north-west and to the country-side part of London. Amy drove up a road and turned off left up a dirt covered lane which led straight up to the original phantomhive manor, which is now called the Winslow manor.

Amy drives off to the left were the manors car garage was, she parks her car in the middle spot. The four girls get out the impala and hear the sound of tires rolling over gravel as Bradan's Toyato Yaris pulls up in the spot next to Amy's car.

The group head to up to the massive manor, and towards the dark wooden oak doors. Amy pushes the two doors open to reveal a hall, with marble staircases on either side of the room which curve up to the top. There were four doors in the hall, two at the back which both led to the living room, the one on the left led to a dining room and the one on the right led to a gaming room/cinema room. There was also another pair of stairs which led to the kitchen in the corner by the dining room.

Amy leads the group across the hall and between the stair cases and through one of the doors. Amy head to a snuggle chair and sits on it, there were three sofas by the chair. The remainder of the group took places on the sofa.

Charlotte looked at Amy with a confused look "how the hell did you get a place like this?" she says leaning against the sofa "well, uhm basically my family originate from this rich family called the Phantomhives, who were these watchdogs for the queen, it's a very complicated story believe me" Amy leans back crossing her arms across her chest.

 **Authors pov**

Now if everyone is thinking this is going to be some random fic of a group of friends your wrong


	2. Middle earth

Once Amy had crossed her arms a massive shake seemed to rip through the manor causing stuff to fall to the ground breaking and smashing. The group all looked around shocked and confused "what the fuck is happening?!" shouts Vicki "I don't know!" Amy shouts back as she falls to the ground with everyone else.

The shaking stops as everyone slowly look around and make their way up to their feet. They all look around to see that they weren't in the manor anymore "what the hell" Amy says looking around her group of friends and around the area they were in.

"I don't think we are in England anymore" Jacob says looking round also "No shit Sherlock" Amy says looking at him with her resting bitch face look she was starting to get annoyed. She turns around and heads south "Hey amy were you going?" Eve asks as Amy passes her "I have an odd feeling we will find something this way" Amy says as her hunter skills kick in.

Soon the rest of the group catches up and walks behind her, Amy keeps a straight face and keeps checking beside them every now and then. The group walk past the last set of trees out of the forest and look around. The site they saw before them wasn't what they had expected.

The thing that stood in front of them was desolated city and a mountain to the right of them "we are defiantly not in our world that's for sure" Amy announces to the group as she scans the city, there was smoke coming out of the desolated city as if people still lived there.

Amy looks over her shoulder at the group "maybe we should head towards the city, I'm pretty sure people are there considering there is smoke coming from a few of the houses" she starts walking at a slow pace to the city "uhm Amy, if you say is true and we are in a different world, we have no clothing that will be appropriate for this world" Emily says as she walks up besides the Blonde.

Amy stopped suddenly "damn your right" "Amy you could use your, you know what" Jacob says I look at him "I am not using my mag… Ugh well it seems I don't really have much of a choice when I think about it" Amy lets out a long sigh as she flicks her wrists and a green mist wavers over the group making us appear in long coat type of assassin outfits "I think these will do, right?" Amy says looking at the group "it shall do for now" Leia says as she walks past me and towards the city.

We enter the city and head up a cobbled hill which led past destroyed houses and then into a courtyard. I look around to see a few people looking at us "who are you people and what are doing here?" says a gruff type of voice, Amy and her group look to the side of them to see a tall looking male with Dark shoulder length hair, a light brown ragged trench coat and was wielding a long bow at me.

I stepped forward and the male tightened his hold on his weapon "we are in need of help" I say simply holding my hands up in surrender "why do you need help?" he asks, slowly lowering the weapon "we have no idea how we came to be here in this land, we appeared in the forest just above the cliff behind us" I saw looking at the guy, his features don't hold that of threatening but more confusing "This doesn't make any sense to you does it" I say "what you have just told me is not something that is heard of likely in these parts" The bowmen lowers his bow completely to the ground. He looks towards the crowd of people "Bain!" he shouts, a teenager with dark scruffy hair jogs over carrying a sword "send a message to the wizard, get him to come here. I think he might make more sense of these strangers" he says to, I'm presuming, his son.

The teen runs off and through the crowd "you lot follow me" he grumbles and leads us through the crowd and towards a hall looking building. The bowman sits at a chair at the top part of a long table and myself and the others sit down at the table "Now who are you?" he says looking around us "My name is Aimee Winslow" I say "Vicki Thompson" "Leia solo" "Abbie Layton" "Jacob smith" "Bradan nook" "Charlotte Winchester" "Eve Collins" "Emily Holmes" we say one at a time.

"My name is Bard" he says leaning against the chair, he looks towards the door as his son runs in "Gandalf is here" he says as he stands beside his dad. I look towards the door to see an old looking man with a dark grey robe, a grey matching hat. He carried a wooden stick and had a longish grey beard.


	3. City of dale

The old man walked over to the table "Mister Gandalf, I didn't expect you to be here this quickly" Bard says as he gets up from his seat and watches as the grey wizard walks over "well lady Galadriel had felt something like a tremor in Riverdale and sent me here to see what it was, and it seems you have already found out what came through this tremor" he says standing beside bard.

I stand up and look at the wizard, Bard looks at me with his straight-faced look "This is Aimee Winslow and her friends" bard says in his gruff voice. I nod simply to the wizard "well I'm fairly certain you have catched my name from this fellow here, now I take it you don't know how you came to be in this world then, hmm?" he says raising an eyebrow "wait you believe that these people are telling the truth, that they are from another place" bard says looking at the wizard.

Gandalf looked at bard then smiled as he turned to look at myself and the others "well of course, this isn't the first time this has happened" he said "now the last person who came through seemed to be here for quite some time, I would say for about 6 months" he says "what 6 months, I cannot survive without Wi-Fi for that long" I hear Bradan say, everyone else begins to whisper to one another.

"hmmm, I believe there might be a way to get you back home, but there is a spell that takes a lot of time to learn and to get ingredients for" Gandalf says in a loud tone causing the others behind me to stope whispering "are you saying there is another way back?" Charlotte says next to eve as the two look eagerly at Gandalf.

"yes that is exactly what I am saying, my dear girl. The way to get this spell is by talking to the Elven King Thranduil, He has the book that will help you find these ingredients. Bard, I'm pretty sure you are still friends with King Thranduil, so maybe you should help miss Winslow and her companions with this mission" The wizard says looking at the bowman "yes me and the king are still friends after these months, since we last met" bard says "good, that's very good. Now I must get back to the lady Galadriel, I hope I see you again miss Winslow" Gandalf bows slightly before heading to the door.

Bard looks at me then to everyone else "now we will leave on the morrow to Kirkwood, but first we must get you proper outfits, weaponry, and food and most importantly rest" he said as he walks past me, I follow after him along with the others "He is pretty alright looking don't you think" I hear Bradan say beside me "I'm fairly certain the guy is straight and is married" I say to Bradan as I walk behind the bowman.

Bard led us down the cobbled road and towards the north-east of the destroyed city and towards some not completely destroyed buildings "what happened here?" I ask the bowman "Two things happened here, a dragon attack and a battle" he said simply "did he just say dragon?" Eve said to the left of me, I look at eve we both give each other a worried look.

We walk through a doorway and up some stairs into a room with beds and some blankets on the floor, they all seemed to have some embroidery on them defiantly not like the stuff I have seen the people in so far.

I went over to a bed and sat on it, "this will be your sleeping quarters for your time here. Now before we go of on our mission morrow morning, do any of you know how to fight?" he asks leaning against a wall. Myself, Leia, Charlotte, Bradan and Vicki put our hands up "hmm good, it seems the rest of you will need to be taught, after you have been settled I will teach you some basics before dinner" he says preparing to leave "alright" Eve, Emily, Jacob and Abbie said in union.

I laid my back against the bed and rested my eyes, the others talked and looked out the window. I hear someone walk up the stairs "my father has sent me to retrieve the people who need to be taught how to fight" Bain said looking around the room. Eve, Emily, Jacob and Abbie all walk out the room "Hey Amy you going to watch?" I hear charlotte say "I'm too tired to move" I say with my eyes still closed "all right, grumpy. We will come and fetch you when its dinner" Emily said before leaving the room with Bradan.

Leia and Vicki talked in the corner, leaving me to think about the situation we were in " _are we really in a different world?_ _or is this some strange dream I'm having?_ ".

I get nudged into my shoulder by Charlotte "Hey sleepyhead it's time for dinner" she said rather loudly, "how long was I asleep for?" I ask yawning "for about a 1 hour and a half" Charlotte said heading towards the door. I get up and stretched before walking slowly after them.


	4. City of dale part 2

I walk down the stairs and into the street and followed after charlotte and eve. We walked through the streets and got strange looks from the townsfolk as we headed to the hall we were in earlier.

We walk through the doors of the hall and head over to the group, I sat down between Bradan and Leia. I saw that there was a bowl of what looked like soup. We all had an disturbed look as we gazed at the soup like stuff. I flicked my wrist under the table and our food changed into chips. Smiles waved around the table as we stuck into the food.

The other people on the tables behind us kept sending glances at our table as they saw us eat this strange food. In the corner of my eye I saw Bard walk over "what is this?" he ask looking at the chips with a confused expression "They are called chips, they are made from potatoes" I say after I swallow some battered chips down my throat. He looked at me "how did you get them?" he asks giving an narrow eyed look "uhm I have magic" I say looking at him with also an narrow eyed look.

He looks around the room and the people behind us stop watching and go back to eating their food. Myself and the others carry on until we are full. I make the food disappear once we are enough of food for one day and get up and we all head to our living quarters. I look up at the sky as we walk I notice that the stars are more noticeable and lots more of them.

Bradan walks up beside me "Now that is something we don't see every day" he says smiling down at me "yeah, it would be cool to take photos of it "I say smiling up at him.

We walk up the stairs to the living quarters and we all go and sit on our beds. I stay seated on mine as I make everyone appear in their pj's, They soon wish each other a good night and go to sleep.

I stay up and look out the window as I look at the large, pale moon. I think back to home, I was still wandering how we were still here and how we got here. My mind then switched to my family and how they will feel about me gone. I look behind me at the others and if they were alright.

I soon go back to my bed and fall into an unrest less sleep.

I feel someone shaking my arm and shoulder "Amy come on its time to get up" I hear eve say as she shakes me. I slowly open my eyes and look up to see everyone one awakes, and in battle like Armor or outfits "Bard gave them to us" charlotte said before I can ask.

I slowly get up and waved my wrist making me appear in some battle like garment. The outfit was a black coat which reach to my ankles, two black gloves with golden swirls on it likewise with the back part of the coat and two black over the knee boots. I also had a hunting bow with steel arrows in a dark brown quiver, I had two swords on both of my hips and a dagger in a thigh sheath on my leg.

We walked out of the living quarters and headed outside to see Bard with 10 horses, He was on a dark brown one with white stocking and a black mane and tail. I headed to a black one, the others either got onto white horses, light brown horses or black and white horses.

Bard turned in his saddle "We will make for the forest over the cliff where you appeared yesterday, then we will take the elven road to the mirkwood palace where the king Thranduil lives" he says before facing forwards "try and keep up" he says before kicking the sides of his horse and made it go into a canter, I did the same with mine and rode after the bowmen.

We gallop out of the city and up a hill which led us to the cliff, we head straight for the forest and down a path of dirt. We follow the path for about 30 minutes that's when we heard something like whispering. Bard has pulled the reins of his horse to a stop we all stop behind each other and looked around "we are being watched" I say as I scan the forest, I look up to see massive spider webs.

I see bard looking at me "Let me guess huge ass spiders" I whisper to him; he nods in agreement.

I pull of my sword and prepared for an attack of a lifetime.


	5. The attack

I look behind me to see Leia had already settled an arrow to the bow and looking above her, Vicki had two daggers out, Bradan had a sword pointed out to the right side of him. The three surrounded the 5 others and prepared for the oncoming attack.

"Miss Winslow, we should carry on through the forest. We could try and outrun them for a bit" I hear Bard say as he moves his horse to the left side of me.

I look up and hear a branch snap "I think its too late for that" I say as I hear more creaks and cracks as the oncoming spiders head this way, I look sideways at the male. I turn my head around like a whip to see a massive brown creature jump two feet in front of us. There stood a spider the same size as a mini copper car.

I see an arrow hit it in its eye as Bard fires it from his bow, He looks at me then to the others behind us "Let's get out of here now!" he says in a loud tone before kicking the sides of his horse into a gallop. I do the same likewise with the others and headed further into the forest.

I hear more thuds to the side as more spiders jump from the webs above. I look in front to see the path curve to the left, I pulled the reins to the side and followed after Bard.

We soon get surrounded in the middle of the forest by 5 spiders. I jump of my horse likewise with Bard, and headed straight for a spider. I Jump before the beats fangs could grab my leg, I land on its head.

I look at the creature below as I pull out my swords and stabbed it in its head before back flipping off it. I check behind me to see Leia already had two dead spiders in front of her, I see a spider coming up beside her as a spider in her line of sight distracts her, I Threw a blade at the spider.

The creature lets out a shriek as the blade hits it in its face. I hear a thud behind me as I jump around to suspect a brown spider, I look down to see a dead spider with a silver tipped arrow in its head.

I look up to see three males with long auburn hair and pointed ears running out the forest and aiming arrows at the approaching spiders. They jump and land beside me and go of in different directions attacking more incoming spiders.

I see Leia, Vicki, Bradan, Abbie, Emily, Jacob, Charlotte an Eve run over to me, "Who are these people?" Eve says looking around at the strangers with a scared expression "I think they are elves" I say looking around to see more Elves coming over with Bard.

"Are any of you hurt" he said as he stands in front of us with a female elf "Yeah, we will be alright" I say looking between them. The female elf looks at us with a concerned look "so These are the mortals you have told me about" she says looking at bard

Bard nods "Yes, Gandalf said that they need the help of Thranduil to find this book in the palace library" he said looking at the elf "Hmm" she then shouted something in elvish, and the other elves walked past us and headed through the forest.

I soon follow after them with the others and soon get back onto the road, I see our horses up ahead with their reins in tied around a branch. I untie the reins of our horses and I jump onto the saddle, the others do the same and we ride back up the path following the elves.

I look up after 5 minutes as the elves in front of us slow to a walk and I see a stone carved bridge which led up to a huge turquoise coloured doors imbedded in a rock face. Two stone pillars stood either side of the door with four guards in front of the pillars.

I jump of my horse as the elves who held the reins of them earlier took them away to somewhere. I then followed Bard and the she-elf through the doors and into the palace of mirkwood

I look around in shock "now this is somewhere I would love to live in" I say to Leia as she walks up beside me "it's so beautiful" she says as we walk over a wooden bridge. I look over the edge to see we walk over a river "Now that is cool" I say looking at the river and waterfall.

We carry on following the path until we go up some steps and onto the upper level where the throne room of the palace is.

The throne itself was majestic, the sides of throne looked like antlers of a deer and had carvings of some strange writing. On the throne sat the elven king. He was holding a wooden type of staff which had a gem at the top and had patterns going down it. The king wore a silver coat over a tunic. On his head sat a crown of woven twigs and red berries.

He watched us with his intense striking blue eyes as we approached the throne.


	6. The Mirkwood palace

We stopped behind of the she-elf and Bard, as they spoke to the King. I looked behind at my friends as they whispered to one others "the king guy keeps watching you" I hear Emily say as she winks at me "shut up, he is probably just deducing us or someth..." Emily winks again "shut up" I say as I blush slightly.

Bard looks behind him and at us, he walks over "The king wishes to speak to you", I nod and look at the others as they get leaded of down towards the steps with Bard and the she-elf. The only people in the throne room was myself and the King.

I looked around "Bard says you're not from this world, is this true?" Thranduil says in an articulate type of voice "ugh yeah, it's pretty hard to explain" I say rubbing my neck. I watch him walk down and he walks over with his hands behind his back.

I look up at him as he leans over me " _jeez, how tall is this guy?_ " I think taking a step back "The wizard Gandalf said that you acquire a book of some kind, which have ingredients for a spell to get back to your world" "Yeah that's what he said, do you have this book?" I say as I watch him walk around me, much like a lion circling its prey.

"we don't, the Book you are looking for hasn't been here for quite some time. The last time I knew of it was when the last person came through to this land but that was some 30 years back. The book hasn't been seen since" He stops in front of me "wait, what?!, so no one knows where the book is?!" I say in a loud tone, he looks at me a slightly widened eyes.

He leans his face dangerous close to mine "No, the last time I knew of it where abouts was near the sea of Khun, for all I know some orc or dragon might have destroyed it" he said glaring at me. My eyes fell to the ground, my heart shattered.

" _no, that cannot be true the book must be still be there"_ I think to myself. The king carried on looking at me with his intense eyes "I wish there was more information to give you on this book, but there is none" he said as I hear him walk away. I look up at him "I do not believe what you say, the book is still at the sea place you said and I. Will. Find. It!" I growl at him; he stops in his tracks as he looks from where he stood on the steps as he looks at me wide eyed.

I still give him a narrow eyed look before turning around and heading the directions my friends were led in

I walked down the stairs to see my friends talking to Bard "Well you look Happy don't you "said Bradan "so did Thranduil give you the book?" Bard said crossing his arms over his chest "No he didn't, he hasn't seen the book over 30 years. He just said that the last time he knew of the where abouts of the book it was by the sea of Khun" I say looking at the ground, my hand was in the shape of a fist.

My magic was struggling to break free and destroy something, I just did was head past my friends and down over a bridge and through a corridor.

I had found a balcony overlooking a garden, I was breathing heavily as I was trying to keep my magic under control. I hear footsteps as I hear someone walking this way "who are you?" a low voice says at I feel a blade dig into my shoulder.

I turn around to see a male elf with pale blonde hair, striking blue eyes and was wearing a green tunic with a silver tipped arrows in a quiver on his back "Legolas, you may sheath your blade miss Winslow here is no threat" I hear bard say as this Legolas guy sheathed his blade.

The elf turned and looked at bard "hello my melon, why are you here?" "did he just call him a melon?" I say in a whisper "melon means friend in elvish" the elf says sending a sideways look at me "oh" I say looking between the two.

"I am helping this woman here in trying to get back home, she isn't from this world" Bard says as he looks at his friend "oh so this is the women Gandalf was telling me about" Legolas said looking at me "I am sorry for trying to stab you" "apology accepted" I said as I smiled at the elf.

"Oh amy your friends are in the dining hall, they are having dinner as we speak let's head there, they are extremely worried about you" Bard says as he turns around, me and Legolas follows after him through the corridor, down some steps and into a room.

I enter the room to see my friends seated at a table at the other end and near the king _"damn I have to be seated near him"_ I head over to my others and seat in-between Vicki and Emily.


	7. The Mirkwood Palace part 2

As I sit down, Leia looks at me "Amy for god sake don't run of when your angry, do you know how upset we get when you do that type of thing" she said in angry mother type of tone, my anger had risen again as the fire in the fireplace in the room expanded "Leia knock it, unless you want amy to burn down the place" Vicki said and Leia looked behind me to the fire was expanding at a fast rate.

I feel a jab in my side, I yelp slightly as Emily pokes me snapping me out of my anger state "Hey what the fuck was that for?2 I growl at Emily "you were about to burn down the palace, you moron" she says looking at me. I rest my head on the table "it's not my fault, my anger issues get out of control" I mumble.

The king, Bard, Legolas and the rest of my friends watch the argument. The fire goes back to its original size "sorry about that, our friend is very emotional damaged. I think what you told her earlier was rather upsetting for her" Eve said as she bowed her head at the king "Your looking for the book of magic aren't you?" I hear Legolas say behind me, I lift up my head "I think so, Gandalf didn't say the name of the book" "hmm I think I know where the book is, I had come back of a mission and I had taken shelter in a cave. The book is in there but it has traps surrounding it" The elf said "do you know how to get to it?" I ask looking at Legolas. He nods.

" _finally we have a way to find this book"_ I think as I stand up "when do we leave?" I ask "we will leave on the morrow morning" the elf said as he looks at the king who holds an unamused expression. Bard walks over "I Think we should rest first before we go off and do anything like that" the bowmen says before heading past us and towards the door. We all follow after him leaving the prince talk to his dad.

We walk out the door and down the right side of the corridor and up some steps to the upper floor, we walk over two bridges and down another corridor to some doors we walk into the room and into a massive sleeping quarters. I walk over to a massive bed and sat on it.

I feel someone sat by me and I saw Leia, sat beside me. Her head rest on my shoulder, I rest my head on top of hers. I hear her sigh "I am sorry for making you angry, I had no intention it's just you scare me when you run of like that" "well you are the mother hen of this group, so I wouldn't be surprised" I say looking down at her.

"you want a hug?" she asks as she pulls away, I nod and bring her into a hug. I rest my forehead on her shoulder, she does the same. I hear the others talk to one others, about home, living with no Wi-Fi or The king. Me and Leia pull away and I look at everyone else, Leia walks over to Abbie and Jacob leaving me on the bed. I lay down on it

I fall asleep, after 5 minutes everyone else notices I am asleep "she looks like a cat even when she is asleep" Emily says and everyone agrees before going to bed themselves

I Hear some rustling as I hear people starting to get up, I Open my eyes slowly to see Vicki, Emily, Bradan, charlotte and Eve already up. I yawn and rest myself on my hands and look around the room, "hey amy it seems someone was kind enough to send food to our room" I hear charlotte say as I get up and put my coat on. I head over an ate a bread roll I see eve holding a bow with gold hinges and elvish carving on it "hey Amy this is for you" Eve gives me the box "I wonder who gave you the box" I hear charlotte say. I open the box and saw white gems and a necklace which a silver chain, with the same white gems strung upon it "wow, this looks really expensive" I say with a dumbstruck expression.

"I wonder if the king gave it to you?" I hear charlotte say "oooo, amy what did I say yesterday" I hear Emily say as she winks at me, I blush softly.

I read the note again "it said it will give you protection". I get changed in my battle armour, sorted my hair and then put the necklace again. I looked in the mirror "whoa you look like a queen with that on, amy" I hear Leia say as she gets up out of bed.

I hear a knock on the door "come in" I say as Legolas walks in "ah it seems you got my father gift" he said smiling softly "I knew it" shouted Emily, I rolled my eyes. Legolas looked at Emily with a confused look then to me "my dad will be joining us with this mission" he said as he headed out the door again, "we will be in the dining hall again, after that we will head to the cave of Khun" The prince said before exciting the room.


	8. The mission

We head through the corridors again and we went through the doors of to the dining hall. At the end of the table I saw Bard talking to Thranduil, the two had stopped their conversation and looked up and us lot. I looked at Thranduil to see a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

" _what the, why is he blushing for?"_ I think to myself as I look down at the necklace, I walk over to some chairs and I sat to the left side of the king, everyone else of my friends sat on either side.

"It seems I did the right choice in giving you that necklace, Miss Winslow" Thranduil said as he looked at me then to the necklace which lay over my chest. I glanced up at him and blushed slightly "uhm thanks" I said and started eating my food. The others did the same before we got up and followed after the King and his son to the stables.

The stables were this massive building on the side of the palace, the whole of the building looked like it was built inside a massive tree and I'm pretty sure it was. Pieces of the trunk had been made so I curved around one another to keep the roof up.

At the back I saw a massive elk of some kind "That's an Irish elk" I heard Bradan say behind me "I never thought I would ever see one in real life though" he said as he headed towards his horse. Everyone had got onto a horse, I realised that mine was already being used by a guard. I heard the sound of hoofs behind me, I turned to see the head of the elk in front of my face.

I stepped back slightly "It seems you will be riding with me then, Miss Winslow" The king said as he jumped down from his saddle. He helped me onto the elk and got on behind me, I felt two hands go around my waist and his hands overlapped as I held onto the reins. I'm pretty sure my face then was red as the saddle I was on.

Two massive oak doors opened up in front of us "let us move out" Thranduil said from behind me. As he kicked the sides of the horse and made it go into a walk. The others followed behind as they kept their distance from the massive elk.

I looked at the arms of the king _"it kind of feels nice, wait what the hell am I saying?!"_ I thought to myself as I try to comprehend my feeling for the guy behind me

 **Leias pov**

I rode 3 foot from the kings steed in front of me, I looked around the forest as we rode up the path that led out the forest. I saw Vicki to the left me and Abbie to the right of me "I bet you Amy is feeling rather comfortable with her back pressed up against someone like him, Don't you think?" I said in a low voice for the people besides me and behind me to hear "Yeah her face is probably red as an apple" Emily says behind me.

We go left after so minutes of riding and out of the forest, my eyes widen as I look around at the surrounding terrain "This place is beautiful "I say, I hear murmurs of agreement from my friends around me.

I look sideways at Abbie to see if she was alright, she looked in front of her ignoring the male who was trying to get her attention, I heard the odd word of "oh god I hope we don't run into some creature in there" and "can I stay with you?" I got annoyed and said "Jacob knock it off, would ya" I glare at the male, he shrinks away.

I pull my horse over to Abbie "just ignore him abs, when we get to this cave place and this puzzles maybe you can use your skills to help solve them" I said trying to cheer up my friend "Yeah I think so, could you stay with me when we reach the cave. I don't want to be left with Jacob, he will probably keep complaining that it's too dark and be scared that something would get him" Abbie said.

"yeah sure, if he carries on complaining we will have to leave him outside with the horses" I said as I looked out in front of me again.

 **My pov**

"what do you think of my gift?" I hear the voice of the king behind me "its uhm very nice, your majesty" I say looking at the saddle "It was originally designed for my wife, she passed away before she could even wear it" he said in a strong voice.

I looked sideways at him to see his emotionless face, he looked down at me, his face flickered showing some emotion, but it disappeared in a flash "I am sorry for you lose, but why did you give it to me surely there is someone else you can give it to?" I said turning around again and looking out in front "there is no one that is worthy of wearing it" he said tightening his grip on my hands.


	9. The camp

Thranduil pulls the reins back and the elk comes to a sudden stop, we had been riding for at least 4 hours and I was already nodding off against the king when he called to the people behind us "we will make camp here for tonight, the cave is at least another 6 hours away" he said turning the elk around to face the others.

Thranduil hands disappeared from mine as he climbed of the horse, he helped me down "Thanks" I say looking up at the king with a blush tinting my cheeks, He turned around to see tents were already being put up for everyone.

I see that my friends were having trouble with their massive tent, I walked over and clicked my fingers. The tent pieces came together and form a tent "wow this thing looks massive" I said examining it.

Me and my friends head inside and, I used my magic again to make beds appear around the inside of the tent. I smiled slightly and headed to my bed at the right hand side. I took of my heavy armour and weaponry leaving the long coat, gloves and the necklace on.

I head outside to see other tents being put up around us, a bigger tent then the one us are in gets surrounded by the other tents, I walk over to the horses to see the elk looking of in the direction of the cave.

I head over to the big creature, I pulled an apple from my pocket and gave it to the elk. I duck dodging the massive 12 ft antler swinging in my direction as the creatures head looks at my palm. He bends its head down and starts to eat the apple, He raises his head and grunts at me saying his thanks.

I smile at the creature and look out to where it was looking towards, I hear some sort of noise and look up to see a massive bird looking thing. I look closer, I see the elk looking at the same thing "Is that a .. "Dragon" I hear Thranduil say beside me "it can't see us right?" I ask "Not yet, but it will soon" I look towards the King he is watching the Dragon as it flies above us before turning to the left and fly's to where It came from.

"what were you doing anyway?" I hear the tall blonde say beside me "I was uhm giving your elk an apple" I say rubbing the back of my neck "Hey Amy?!" I hear Jacob shout as he jogs this way "Amy have you seen Leia or Abbie anywhere?" he asks looking between us.

"shouldn't they be with you?" I ask "They aren't, they went after you left the tent. I thought they were looking for you" he says looking around "Maybe they went into the forest, this isn't England, Jacob. They probably miss home and want somewhere quite to go and think for a bit" I say looking out towards the forest.

"I'm going to look for them" Jacob declares before racing of into the forest, "Jacob!" I shout after him "I swear he is going to get himself killed" I say as I watch him disappear into the forest. I hear some thudding of feet as Eve, Charlotte, Vicki, Emily and Bradan run over and towards us.

"What going on, we just heard you shout?" I hear Eve say as she looks at me then to the King "Jacob has gone of looking for Abbie and Leia" I say looking towards the group.

"Hmm, maybe we should look for them "I hear Bradan say as he looks towards the forest "Leia and Abbie haven't been back for at least 15 minutes" I hear him say, "okay, we will split up into 3, Vicki and Emily you are with me" I feel a hand go onto my shoulder "I will go with you" Thranduil says looking down at me "I think we can handle ourselves" I say shrugging his hand of "You do not know what's out there" he says looking down at me with his hands behind his back.

He shouts in elvish and Legolas runs over to his father "Legolas, you will go with The group there, we are too look for three other members of this group" Thranduil says looking at his son.

Legolas nods before following the others into the forest, I soon follow after them. Vicki and Emily walk in front of myself and Thranduil.

Before we had entered the forest, Thranduil had grabbed my arm "You must stay beside me at all times in this forest" he whispered in my ear.

"why does this king care about me so much? it's not like he loves me or anything?" I think to myself, "or maybe he does" I look at the ground.

My head flips up as I hear a scream rip through the forest, chilling me to the bone.


	10. The kidnapping and making a new friend

The moment me and the others hear the bone chilling scream we sprint into the forest; I had sped of past everyone else.

I jumped of my feet and onto my hands as I pushed of a wooden log and jump over it, I land on my shoulder and roll onto my feet before heading to the location of the scream.

I see Jacob up ahead holding onto someone, I slow down to a jog and stop beside of them "What happened?" I ask concerned.

I looked at both Jacob and Abbie's pale faces as the two looked at a scarf which lay on the floor 4 feet in front of them, it was Leias.

"god damnit" I say as I head to the scarf and grabbed it of them floor. I start to pace back and forth; the impression I gave of to my friends was that of an angered tiger trying to calm itself down.

"Amy pacing back and forth isn't going to he.." Bradan begins to say before I start to choke him with my magic, Vicki and Emily both jog over and stop me from killing him. I drop my hand to the floor and look at the slightly damp ground "He is right you know, We need to spread out and look for our friend" Vicki says looking up at me.

I look down at Vicki "fine, what type of action do we use?" "why don't we spread up into 4's again and check either side of the forest" Vicki things of ways to find Leia "That will take hours or days, have you seen the size of this forest" I raise my voice slightly.

I walk past Vicki and towards a tree stump near were a still shaken Abbie and Jacob sat. I placed the scarf on the stump and, fished through my bag.

I had made some locater magic a couple of months back, I find it through the shit in my bag and pour it on the scarf and watch as it slowly rises up from the stump and starts travelling to the south-west.

We follow the scarf for at least 20 minutes, before stopping in front of a cave entrance. I stop and look around it, the scarf had already stopped and landed on the floor. I picked it up and put it in my satchel and headed into the café.

Thranduil was by my side in seconds, he had his pure silver sword at his right hand side and examined the walls "This is an orc cave" The king says looking down at me, "I'm guessing they are another non-friendly creature then" I say looking around as we near the end of the tunnel which led down some steps and into a dome like room.

I saw Leia tied up against a wall with a rough old looking rope, and metal, rusty shackles around her ankles. I looked around the room to see these so called Orcs walking around and looking at Leia. I pull a silver tipped arrow from my quiver, I feel a hand go onto mine.

I look up to see the King's hand on mine as he stops me "why are you stopping me?" I growl in a low tone, "because you are about to get yourself killed, leave this to my son and I" Thranduil said before heading out of the tunnel and into the dome room.

The orc's had already turned around as they smelt the scent of the two tall elf's, I watch the two elfs fight of the oncoming orc's. I crouch down and head into the room "Amy!" I hear whispering from my friends, I ignore them and headed over to Leia.

I saw a smaller person beside Leia's body "who that?" I ask her in a quite tone "He is someone called Oakenshield" Leia whispers back, I nod as I untie the thick, mud caked ropes from around her wrists. Once I untied hers, she instantly starts to unlock the shackles around her ankles with a bobby pin. I move over to the Oakenshield guy, and untied his rope and then shackles.

Leia had already made her way over to the others, I helped the Dwarf up. I looked down at him and we made our way over to the group. I look behind to see the two elfs was stil defending of more orcs "how many is there?" I ask Leia "At least 50" I heard the dwarf say from the right side of me.

I nod before looking around "we should head out before we get spotted" I say in a quite tone whilst I walk past the group and head through the tunnel to the entrance.

We all get outside safely; I check behind us to see if anyone was following us "who are you?" I hear the dwarf ask "My name is Amy Winslow; it seems you have already met my friend Leia here. This is Vicki Thompson" I say as I put my hand on her shoulder.

The others introduce themselves, I look around the group to see Bradan giving a love struck look at the dwarf. Bradan notices me watching him and looks at me, I raise an eyebrow and gave him a are-you-serious look, he looks at the ground embarrassed.

"It's good to meet you all, My name is Thorin Oakenshield" he said nodding to us.


	11. The camp part 2

"Ahh Thorin Oakenshield, what are you doing here?" I hear the Rich, velvet accented King say from the Tunnel entrance as he walks out and stands a foot beside me.

"I got word from my cousin, that more of azog's followers were hiding out here, I came out to check. But it seems I was captured" He said craning his neck up to look at the 6ft elf. The two Kings glared at one another "Okay, you stop glaring at each other before some war breaks out between you two" I say stepping between the two sending death glares at them.

The Kings looked at me with wide eyes expressions, like they haven't witnessed the wrath of a women before. The two looked away, I backed away from the two and stood beside Vicki and Leia.

"I'm pretty sure Thrandy, has some sort of crush one you" I heard Charlotte say from behind Vicki. The others agreed, we all a soft cough from the right of you. We looked to see Legolas, standing there with his hands behind his back "My father does seem to have a liking towards you, miss Winslow "he said agreeing with my friends.

I rolled my eyes before looking at the ground.

We all made our way back to the camp, a guard was waiting for us as we walked out of the forest and into the camp. The guard headed other to the King "There has been siting of 5 dragons circling around mirkwood and dale, sir" he said as he bowed to his king.

Thranduil looked at Thorin who now stood beside him "Keep watch on them, I want to hear everything of what they are doing" Thranduil says walking past the elf "yes sir" the guard said before heading to a light brown horse.

We followed after Thranduil, then walked off towards our tent.

 **Vicki pov**

" _Ugh, I can't understand why everyone is alright being here"_ I think to myself as I walk after my friends.

I sat on the bed opposite of Amy's "Hey Amy, why can't you just magic us out of here?" I ask, getting annoyed bout being in this godforsaken place "I am still learning my powers, Vicks. I don't even know if I can and if I do try, it may backfire and we could end up dead or in the past or far in the future" Amy says as she heads to her bed and sits down on it "You will have to put up with no Wi-Fi for the time being "she continues to say.

" _wait, don't I have unlimited data on my phone"_ I think to myself again as I get my phone out and go through my Tumblr dashboard. I had about 8 miss phone calls and voicemails from my mother.

I flick through the voicemails and message back saying that I was stuck in this place and she wouldn't be seeing me for quite some time. I went back to going through Tumblr, I occasionally looked up to see most people going through their phones when they saw me on my phone.

I looked up along with everyone else as a guard lifted up the entrance of the tent and looked around "miss Winslow, the two Kings have requested your presence" he said looking at the tallish blonde before leaving "I'll go see what they want then" Amy says before rolling of the bed and walking to the entrance.

 **My pov**

The wind had picked up as I left the tent, my blonde hair lifted up and acted like a cape as the wind pushed through it. I headed to the bus sized tent and went through the opened flap entrance. I looked towards the Kings to see they were talking to Bard and two dwarfs.

I coughed, alerting the 4 males that I was here. They all turned to look at me "You asked for me" I said leaning against a wooden pole that was fixed to the ground. I looked at the two dwarfs, I noticed that the two were blushing slightly as they looked at me "Ahh yes, You heard about the dragons that have been spotted around Mirkwood and Dale "Thranduil said as he walked over to a wooden carved table and starting pouring a cup of wine.

" _really, he is having wine at a time like this, typical"_ I thought to myself before saying "yeah I have" as I watched him walk over, he offers me the wine glass. I take it from him, thinking it would be rude not to.

"Have you ever seen a dragon or faced one before, miss Winslow?" I hear Thorin say as he looks up at me "I have heard of them but I have never faced one. I had seen one earlier on, before we had met" I said as I took a sip of the wine.

"Do you know how to fight? what's your weapon of choice?" the dwarf carried on saying "I can fight, and I can use any weapon, if you look at my coat you can clearly see daggers, swords and a bow" I say in a bored tone as I looked at the ground before looking at the dwarf. Thorin looks away as I look at him, both Thranduil and bard have smirks on their faces.

"I like her" I hear a low, Irish accented male say, I look towards the black haired dwarf as he spoke to his older blonde haired brother. The two noticed me watching, I winked at them causing them to look at the floor.

I hear pounding of feet as a guard rushes into the tent, bending over and pants loudly "s-sir a a dragon has been sited 5 miles away, it is heading straight for us" The guard said from under his helmet.

We all looked out of the tent and towards the forest, a faint shape of the dragon in the distance was flying in this direction.


	12. Of Dragon's and Dragonborns

**(hello my Dear Readers, through out this chapters and later ones there is going to a lot of strange writing like this "Dreh Hi Mindoraan Zu'u", this is from the game skyrim it is the language of dragons, there is the English translation of it in brackets)**

I ran out and headed to my friend's tent, the shouts from the four males in the tent echoed around the camp as I ran to my tent "if they carry on shouting my name, that dragon is going to hear us" I say to myself as I run though the entrance of the tent.

Everyone looks up at me with some startled expression "we need to leave now" I say heading to my bed putting on my weaponry and armour "what? why?" I hear Abbie say from my left "Dragon attack, will be here in the next 20 seconds" I say, I hear thuds of feet behind me as everyone gets everything sorted.

I jog out the tent followed by everyone else. I click my fingers and our tent, gets folded into a roll. I pick it up and race to the King's tent, I notice the four males are by the horses and elk and have mounted them already. I notice that everyone in the camp is on a horse. Except for us.

We run over and get onto a horse, Thranduil helps me get onto the elk. Before kicking the elks side and making it go into a gallop. The others follow after the massive beast as we race to the cave. I look over the Kings shoulder as I see the dragon just a few 10 metres away from us.

I watch as some guards turn their horses around and fire arrows at the thick, impenetrable hide "we need to do something" I look up at the king as he looks ahead "That means we will all die" He says plainly. I look back to see more guards going back to help the other guards, I watch curiously _"why isn't it attacking them?"._

The dragon flies upwards in a spiral and into the thick, dark grey clouds and disappears into them.

Thranduil moves the reins to the left and the elk races though the forest and towards the cave of Khun. I look behind to see everyone else, right behind us. I notice everyone has a petrified look on their pale faces.

I looked back ahead as the elk stops suddenly when an Oak tree falls directly in front of us. I hear flaps of wings as the dragon flies over us after knocking the tree down with it spear like claws.

I hear it let out a roar as it flies behind us, as it makes it way around. Thranduil kicks the elk's sides again and yanks the reins to the right. The elk gallops around the tree and get back on course to the cave. I hear some screams behind me, I turn around to see Eve and charlotte's horse has stopped right in front of the dragon, their horse rears up and backs away on it hind legs. Its neighs could be heard around the area.

I look up at the King as he stops the elk and makes it turn it to the side, so he can see what was happening. My fear covered eyes flicked quickly between the obsidian coloured dragon and my two petrified friends.

I struggled to get out of the Kings fierce grip as he keeps his arms around me waist.

"Dreh Hi Mindoraan Zu'u" I hear something say in an almost growl like tone. The voice had asked "do you understand me?" in a foreign tongue, which I understood strangely "did anyone else hear that?" I ask looking at the others, some of them glanced at me with a look of confusion "no we couldn't hear anything" "I swore I heard something say "do you understand me? but it was in a different language like "Dreh Hi Mindoraan Zu'u" "I say to myself.

I hear thudding of hoofs as Eve and Charlotte came over on their horse "how did you get away?" I hear Emily say as she moves her horse over to theirs "I don't know, but it didn't do anything to us so we thought we could get past and we did. Why didn't it attack us?" Charlotte said as everyone looked at the dragon. I looked towards us and his gaze stopped at me.

It flapped it wings once and flew up and flew straight to us. Thranduil moved the elk into a gallop again and to the cave. I can hear the flaps of the dragon's massive wings as it cashes after us.

I looked behind to see the dragon 10 feet away, it was ignoring the others who were directly underneath it and kept its gaze on me "Amy its after you, not us!" Leia shouted to get her voice heard above the noise of the wings as she rode with Legolas a few 3 feet away. Thranduil has tightened his grip on me when he heard this "Thranduil, I may be able to stop it. It is after me, I'm the only one who can understand it" I say looking up at the king. He doesn't reply and carries on making the elk gallop.

The elk stops suddenly, rearing up. It lands on it all fours again "come on" Thranduil shouts at the elk. The elk stays put "even your elk agrees with me" I say as I get out from under the distracted Kings grasp and jump down from the elks back. Thranduil looks at me, then to the black scaled dragon as it lands 2 feet in front of you.

"Hi Mindoraan Zu'u" ("you understand me?" the dragon asks in his tongue. I tried to think of how to reply in that language "Galik Zu'u Dreh Mindoraan Hi, Nuz how?" ("Yes I do understand you, but how?) I ask it.

The dragon moves closer; I see a sword go in front of me as Thranduil moves in my way to protect me. I roll my eyes, and take hold of his wrists and move it in front of him. I looked at him "I'll be fine" I said as I smiled softly at him, Thranduil moved his sword, lifting it in it's sheath and a blush tinted his cheeks as he watched me smiling at him.

I walked over to the dragon and It watched me with pearl white eyes "Hi Los Aan Dovahkiin, Zu'u Hon Daar Hi Los Ni Nol Daar Suleyksejun Ahrk how Hi Bo Wah Kos Het. Daar Los Ni Aan Fin Hi Hon Do" ("you are a dragonborn, I heard of that you are not from this realm and how you came to be here. this is not a normal thing you hear of") The dragon said in his low like voice.

"what Los Aan Dovahkiin?" ("what is a Dragonborn?") I ask the massive serpent.


	13. Of Dragon's and Dragonborns part 2

The obsidian dragon carries on watching me as he replies "Aan Dovahkiin Los Aan Mun Wo Lost Fin Sos Ahrk Kopraan Do Aan Joor, Nuz Lost Aan Sil Do Aan Dovah. Dovahkiins Kod Fin Kruziik Ahrk Suleykaar Tinvaak Do Fin Dovah's" ("A dragonborn, is a person who has the blood and body of a mortal, but has a soul of a dragon. Dragonborns use the ancient and powerful speech of the dragons.")

I nod understanding the stuff he says, I glance at everyone behind me to see everyone was watching in confusion. Their faces were either had pure confusion, worry or interested in what was happening.

I see Emily walk over and stand beside me "what is it saying to you?" she ask as she shivers, the wind has picked up whilst I was talking to the dragon. I look back to see everyone was shivering, "we should head back to the camp… if it's still there" I say looking around at everyone.

They all agree and head to their horses. I hear thuds behind me as the dragon walks closer. Its head now over my body as it watches everyone. I look up at it and move from under its head, the massive creature moves its head down to my level.

"You do not have a horse?" the dragon says in English.

"Wait it speaks English all this time, why wouldn't it speak like this at the beginning" I hear Leia from behind me.

"I think the only reason he speaks in his tongue is because he can't pronounce many of our words" I say glancing over my shoulder. The dragon looks at me; I look back up at the dragon "is it alright if you take me to the camp?" I ask. It simply nods before.

I walk over to it back and climbing up it scales and onto its back. I grip onto two spike like things on his back, it soon flaps its wings and hovers above the ground. I waver slightly due to the strangeness of being on something that flies.

I see everyone gallop back to the camp, the dragon follows after. I look around "this is pretty cool" I say to myself as I look at the ground, I see that my friends on their horses were directly underneath the dragon's belly and wings.

We soon reach the desolated camp, everyone gets of their horses and heads to their tents. The dragon flies over the camp before turning to the right slowly and heading back towards the camp. It slowly descends down and flaps it wings before landing on the grass with a loud thud. I carefully slide down its back and onto the grass with a softer thud.

I head over to my friends, the dragon heads around the still standing tents and to were our used to be. I clicked my fingers, the tent rolled out of it folded position and into the massive tent again. Jacob, Eve and charlotte head back into the tent, leaving myself, Leia, Vicki, Emily and Bradan outside with the dragon.

"how is it that you can understand him?" I hear Bradan ask from the left side of me, I turn and look at my brown haired male friend "he said I was something know as a Dragonborn. They supposedly have the body and blood of a mortal but have the soul of a dragon" I say looking towards the remaining members of the group.

I hear shuffling as people head over and stop behind us. I turn around to see Thranduil with the three dwarfs, Bard and Legolas. I turn around, and look at all of them "is there anything you need?" I ask looking at them.

"Your "friend" here isn't going to go killing anyone is he?" Thorin says in a dangerously low tone and glares at the dragon. The dragon growls, its tail goes around my body loosely. Protecting me from the dwarf. I look up at the dragon then too the males.

"I promise you he won't kill anyone, I'm pretty sure he kill anyone if they try to kill me or hurt me in anyway" I said as I press a hand to the neck of the dragon as it lowers its head so it's in front of me.

I look up at Thranduil who has been watching me with an almost love struck expression whilst I have been speaking, he notices me watching me and looks at the ground. I hear some elves talking to one another about something, I hear the word "mereth en gilith". Thranduil notices me watching the elves "They are talking about the feast of starlight, my dear" he says looking back at me.

"oookay" I say as if I know what that is, I look back to the tent, I yawn loudly "oh I'm sorry, I'm going to retire myself for the evening." I say walking pf into the tent. Leia, Vicki, Emily and Bradan follow me in, they all head to their beds and get changed into their pj's. I do the same and check into my bed and falling asleep.


	14. Lessons and Flying with a Dragon

I wake up to the sound, to someone talking "Alok Vahdin Los" ("arise lady Amy") the obsidian dragon says. I slowly open one of my blue eyes and around the tent. It was still dark considering it was "wait what is the time?" I mumble to myself trying to wake up anyone.

I reach for my phone and look at the time, surprisingly my phone had excellent signal and could tell the time were we were. My eyes had been blinded due to the high light setting on my phone, I turned it down and looked at the time which said "5:10, are you kidding me" I got up with a annoyed expression.

I waved my wrist, my outfit changed into Thalmor elf robes. Thranduil had given me them earlier on yesterday morning. The robe was black with gold swirls and lines on the back and hood. There was matching boots and gloves which had the same design and pattern.

I headed outside to see the dragon watching the sky in thought, I coughed to get the creatures attention, I look down at me, turning its body around to look at me.

"Hi Los Rahgron Do Osos Fin, Dii Vahdin" ("you look angry about something, my lady") the creature said in his gruff like voice, I looked up at the dragon "well you did just wake me up at some ungodly hour in the morning" I say in my tongue.

The Dragon nods before turning around and walking off to the right, heading to a lake. The beats stopped beside a rock and looks at the water, I head over and climb up the rock and sat on the top of it and dangle my feet over the edge.

"Wo Los Hi?" ("who are you?") I ask looking up at the dragon "Ancalagon" he rests his head on my lap, I rest my hand on his muzzle and begin to pet the massive beast, smiling as I do so. A burning sensation begin on my wrist, I pull it away like I felt something boiling hot and seethed at the pain. I look at my wrist to see a strange mark, the symbol was that of a small, curled dragon.

I look at Ancalagon to see him watching me "Hi Lost Fin…" ("you have the…") he started to say struggling to find the words "I'm pretty sure I know what this is it is a symbol a dragon places on a human to become it rider" I say looking at the dragon he seemed to know what I was talking about and nodded.

I looked at the sky "Hi Laan Wah Bo?" (you want to fly?") he ask watching me. I look down at him and smile, I climb onto his back and grab hold of the spikes. He flies up instantly spiralling upwards and above the clouds, I look around in awe "this is beautiful" I say in wonder as I look around.

Ancalagon flies down and goes between two clouds and weaves in and out of them and heads to some mountains. He stops about 4 feet away "Zu'u Laan Hi Wah Kod Aan Zaan Ahst Daar Strunmah" ("I want you to use a shout at that mountain") he says looking at the huge rock "Wah Kod Aan Zaan Hi Fen Kod Daar Rot" ("to use a shout you must use these words") he says making strange symbols appear in the air "Fin Rot Us Hi Los: 'FUS RO DAH' "he says before transferring the word to me.

I then shout these words at the mountain and a massive shock wave pushes forward and makes a massive crack appear in the mountain. The top half of the mountain breaks and collapses, bringing the whole mountain down. I watch in shock at what I just did "that was awesome".

Ancalagon teaches more shouts, which takes up an hour to teach me the different shouts. He soon flies back down and lifts up as he was about to crash into the grass. I laugh loudly and stretch out my arm. I let the wind blow against my face and body as we fly back to camp. Ancalagon lands beside my tent and I get off and towards my group of friends who were running and hugging me "we thought you got kidnapped" Emily cried out as she hugged me.

They all let go, I then saw the elven King stroll over and hugged me, His arms holded me tightly, I blush deeply "uhm Thranduil, could you ugh let go" I stutter out getting embarrassed. The three dwarf watch likewise with Bard and Legolas. My friends were taking pics of us "I wasn't gone for ages you know, I was gone for like an hour and anyway Ancalagon was teaching me stuff" I said indicating to the dragon.

Thranduil pulled away slightly, his hands were on my waist looking down at my smaller form that was in his arms. I was blushing turning a blood red colour due to the contact, Thranduil was blushing himself but not as badly as myself.

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" we hear my friends yell at us, Thranduil pulls away. I look at the ground more embarrassed. Thranduil looks at my friends with his intense blue eyes, they shout up instantly and he heads over to his son, his friend and the three dwarfs.

I head over to Leia; I rest my forehead on her shoulder "why did you guys say that?" I ask stuttering "well either of you weren't doing anything and we ship you two really badly" I blushed even more and I whimpered slightly in her shoulder blade "I hate you all" I mumble


	15. The cave of Khun

After that embarrassing incident we all headed off to the cave of Khun. I was once again on the elk with Thranduil, with everyone riding behind of us.

We stop after 50 minutes of boring riding, I get helped from the elks back from Thranduil and we head over to the cave. Thick pieces of moss hung from the top of the rock, we pushed it aside and walked down the tunnel.

We soon reached a room, with a long wooden table, dulled out carpets and weaponry littering the tables and floors. In the centre of the room was a rock which was designed like a stand. On the top slightly slanted part of the rock held a royal purple book.

I walked over to it and looked at the cover "is this the book?" I ask Thranduil as he strides over. He stands beside me, his right hand on my waist _"why is he doing that?"_ I think to myself as I look at his hand.

"yes this is the book, you are after" he says taking the book from the stand, Legolas had come in with three guards and the three dwarfs "Legolas, take this book back to the palace as quickly as possible. I want every ingredient found, understood?" he asks his son with his emotionless voice.

"I understand, Father" Legolas looks at me noticing his father's hand on my waist, I shrug slightly. Legolas had gotten the secret message before running out the cave. I soon get pulled along after the Young elf with Thranduil as we head back to everyone else.

I get back onto the elk with the King behind me, he had tightened his arm around my waist as we rode back to the palace. The ride back was very quick; I think we were quicker getting here then going to the cave was because everyone needed to prepare for this "feast of starlight".

We rode into the stables and got of quickly, I saw loads of people running around. 9 servant looking people came running into the stables and took hold on my friend's arms and myself. We were lead reluctantly through the wooden carved corridors until we reached a room.

All my friends were pushed into this room whilst I was getting pushed through another door and into another room.

"uhm excuse me, milady. But would you mind standing on that box for us" I heard a articulate accented women ask from the left of me. I nodded and got on a box that was in the centre of the room.

They all started going around my body lifting up my arms and measuring each of my limbs, my mind finally clicked on what they were doing. They were dress makers, all my friends were having there's done too "uhm excuse me but can you tell me why all my friends were but in that other room, when I looked in I could clearly see another door" I said looking at the other women.

"the King said that he wanted you to be fitted in separate" The one who spoke earlier replied as she was writing some measurements down on a scroll. I was soon pushed out the room and into the corridor, I looked to the side to see my other friends were already there "you took your time" I heard Vicki say from her position on the floor.

We all head of down the corridor and towards our living quarters. The walk there was just silence, I looked at everyone else as they walked ahead of me.

We all entered the living quarters area, I crashed on my bed knackered from everything. I feel asleep after about 10 minutes. I woke up the next day at 4:00 in the morning.

I slowly opened one of my eyes as I woke up, the room was slightly bright due to the mini log burner in the centre of the room. I got up and sat on my backside and stretched. I looked around to see everyone asleep. I slowly swung my feet over the edge of the bed and placed my feet on the cold wooden flooring. I got up and put on my clothing and walked softly across the oaken flooring.

I slowly opened the door worrying it would creak, which it did. I stopped as it creaked and looked around the room, a few people stirred in their sleep, but didn't wake up. I head of down the right side of the corridor and walked down the fully light corridor.

I recognized were I was instantly; I was heading straight for the balcony. I walked over and out into the cold air of middle earth. I leaned myself against the railing and looked down at the garden below.

I had started to sing "death of a bachelor" by panic at the disco not knowing of the approaching Elven King.


	16. The singing and the almost kiss

**Thranduil's pov**

I had just spent the rest of my time after coming back talking to, servants, guards, my son, Bard and the three dwarfs about the feast on the morrow night. I walked with my hands behind my back and my head hung low as I walked down the candle lit corridors.

I was heading to the one place that I could calm down, my head lifted up slightly to the sound of someone signing. I stopped as I got 3 metres away from the balcony as I listened to the singing. It was pretty good; the song was nothing I had heard of before. Songs here were poetic but this was more different.

I leaned on my left shoulder against the wooden walls as I listened to the mesmerised singing.

 **My pov**

 _I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall_

 _The lace in your dress tangles my neck, how do I live?_

 _The death of a bachelor, Oh_

 _Letting the water fall_

 _The death of a bachelor, Oh_

 _Seems so fitting for Happily ever after_

 _Oo_

 _How could I ask for more?_

 _A lifetime of laughter_

 _At the expense of the death of a bachelor_

I had sung the whole song mainly singing the chorus part louder than the rest. When I finish I start to notice that someone had been watching me. I carry on leaning against the railing waiting for the person to make the first move.

I heard the soft thuds of feet as someone made their way to the balcony "You have a very good voice, milady" I heard the King say from beside me. I turned my head to see the Long, Silvery-blonde king. He had changed into a silver coat and black types of jeans. He had a Long dark red over coat which almost looked like a gown, considering part of the end of it was on the floor.

"oh Thank you, I had never thought it was that good" I said looking at the fountain in the garden. I was hiding a blush on my face which seemed to get redder when he spoke.

"you never doubt yourself, my dear" he said looking down at me, I looked up at him to see he was 2cm away from brushing my arm.

I stepped sideways away from him "are you quite alright, milady?" he asks concerned "yeah I'm fine" I say looking at the ground. He face held a slight smirk, whilst I had my head down. I glanced at him seeing the smirk. He oddly reminded me of tom hiddlestons version of Loki, the way he dressed, the way he spoke, his looks and now the god-damn smirk.

My heart felt like it was literally melting, "uhm what had brought you out so late, my lord" I said looking up at him after regaining my confidence. He looked down at me, "I have spent all of this night talking to different variety of people and I have gotten quite the headache. I sometimes come here to clear my head, it seems you have also taken quite the liking to this spot too".

I smiled slightly and stepped his way again, the wind had picked up and made me cold as it hit my body. I felt and arms snake around my waist as it pulled me closer to the tall muscled body of the king. I blushed even more, luckily It was dark enough for him not to see the blush.

"and it is Thranduil to you, my dear "he said in my ear, my face turned dark red, much like you see in animes. I looked sideways at him "why are you out here, amy?" he asks as he watches me.

"oh uhm, I came out here because I woke up rather early. I feel asleep as soon as we got into my living quarters" I say as I look up at the sky, to see Ancalagon flying above us in the star filled sky. I turned to see the king watching me, we both were watching one another. He had started to move his head closer to mine, I did the same with mine, both of our lips were about to touch when I heard a cough coming from the shadows of the corridor.

We both pulled away quickly and turned to see Emily standing there, she looked between the two of us before walking off down the corridor. My face still had a massive blush on it. I looked at Thranduil who was still watching the shadows.

 **Emily's pov**

"omg did Amy and Thranduil nearly kiss each other, damn and it was my fault" I thought to myself as I head down the corridor heading to the kitchens to see if I could get a drink. I heard footsteps and turned to see a red faced Amy.

"oh hey Amy, I'm sorry what I did back there" I said as I watched her come over and stood before me, "its fine" I heard her say with a very deep blush on her face "what you doing up?" she asks as she rubs the back of her neck.

"I was feeling thirsty, I saw you weren't in bed and I would have asked you if I could get a drink from you. Then I saw you and Thranduil nearly kissing, which I'm sorry for I didn't mean to stop you two" I said as I looked down, I felt a pair of arms go around my waist. I hugged my tall friend back "don't worry about it, shorty" I heard amy say as she pulled away.

I make a gasp face and hit her on her shoulder "oww" Amy says in a loud-ish tone.

We made our way to the kitchen, I had enough time to come up with a plan for Amy and Thranduil to get them to kiss like they were about to do only 3 minutes ago. I would have to tell everyone once everyone got up later on and I mean everyone.


	17. The fangirl at the feast

Once me and Emily had gotten back to the Living quarters we sat on my bed telling her the stuff me and Thranduil talked about, we talked about different other stuff (mainly anime and reylo, kylo ren x rey from Star Wars).

We both hear some others get up, we look sideways to see both Bradan and Eve have gotten up. Emily had gotten up and walked over to the two for some reason, I got of up from my bed and headed to the bathroom. I washed myself and then went to loo before getting out of the bathroom and I got changed.

I saw everyone was up now and were talking to one enough, with a smile on their faces. I walked over before I could ask, a maid had knocked on the door and walked in as I said enter.

She looked around the room "uhm your gowns for the feast have been done" she said before leaving, I had gotten up and headed outside first following the maid, the others got changed before following me 20 minutes later.

The others walked into their room, I had waited outside the room I was going to get changed in. I saw Emily speaking to the maid who came in earlier and the two parted ways. The maid had headed into the room and came out 15 minutes later with a slight smile on her face and said "they said you can enter now" she said before scurrying of down the corridor.

I entered the room and saw a white sheet covering a bulky looking thing underneath, I walked over to the dressmakers "Ahh miss Winslow, could you take a seat here. We were wondering what hair style you would like your hair with your dress" the articulate women from yesterday said handing me some hand sketched drawing of some hair styles. I chose a simple braided hairstyle, the dressmaker then nods and walks away taking the drawings with her.

She talk to some other women across the room before going through the door and out into the corridor. The women she was speaking too walked over, one pulled a stool from the table across the room whilst the other walked over to the dresser beside the table and pulled out a brush and bobbles.

The women with the stool walked over and set it down behind me and started to brush my long, thick hair. The other women stood watch, it was deadly silent in the room except from the odd some of the brush going through my hair and shuffle of clothing.

I decided to break the silence by asking what their names were, the one doing my hair was called Maria and the other one was her sister called Dawn. The articulate women were called Rose who was there Aunt. It took the women behind me 1 and 30 minutes to brush and style my hair into my chosen style. I got up and headed to a mirror, my eyes had gone wide and were full of shock "whoa" the hairstyle didn't look that bad with my hair, if someone tried to put it up into a bun it would tumble out and look like I was dragged through a hedge backwards.

I was kept in there to do makeup and other stuff. Rose walked in with food and walked over giving some to her nieces before setting a bowl of soup on the table beside me "you had missed breakfast and lunch, milady. All of your friends have already had their gowns tried out, you will a lot longer with yours" she said looking at the floor, trying to hide a smile.

"oh okay and thank you" I say smiling back at her, she nods and walks over to the dress. She took of the white sheet and showed me the Black and blue dress, it had a leather black corset at the top of the dress with vines covering it, The dress had velvet material going down with black and blue material. The material had gone back and onto the floor almost like a trail of a wedding dress.

The three dressmakers told me to put it on, the dress and the hairstyle was a matching pair. I took the two of before heading out of the changing room and into the corridor. I looked down both ways to see if anyone was there before heading off to the gardens "I should probably see if Ancalagon is alright" I said to myself aloud.

I headed to a door I saw open later last night whilst I was heading to the balcony. I went to it and opened it to see the site of the magnificent garden. The garden had a fountain in the middle, and was surrounded by curved hedges around the fountain.

I looked up to bright blue sky to see my dragon flying around, I stuck my fingers in my mouth before whistling, Ancalagon must have heard the call and fly down. He landed beside the fountain "Drem yol lok, Dii Vahdin" ("hello, my lady") he said looking at me with his pearl white eyes. I smiled at him and greeted him back.

The two of us had soon started our lessons in the sky (mainly because myself was worried that I would destroy something), he taught me how to use fire breath (to breath fire), bend will (to change a person heart, so they can do whatever you want) and Animals allegiance (to call for wild animals to come to your time of need).

I looked around to see that the sun had gone down a bit, I looked at my phone to see it said 3:29. I sighed loudly "Zu'u Mindol Mu Fod Oblaan Daar Fah Fin Sul" ("I think we should end this for the day") I said to the Ancalagon. He agreed and looked up at the sky "Zu'u Fen Bo Wah Dii Golt Ko Fin Lok Ahrk Dein Fin Hofkahsejun "("I will go to my place in the sky and guard the palace") he said before flying up into the air and into the clouds.

I walked back into the palace, heading to find the others. I saw the maid from earlier on, who asked for us to try the dresses on, she walked over when I entered into the palace "everyone is getting ready for the feast, milady. I was asked to get you to get the dress on" she said bowing before heading of down the corridor. I followed after her and reached the room were my dress was in.

I walked in and went over to the dress, Maria and dawn helped me into the Dress. I soon slipped on my matching shoes and headed out the room and down the corridor. The voices of laughter, cheer and talking were heard through the silent corridors. I headed to a door which the maid from earlier led me to, she went inside the room from which I saw from the small gap was a ballroom, stairs seemed to go down to it.

" _oh shit, it going to be like those films and stories you read about the women who goes down some stairs and everyone watches her with either jealousy or love strucked expression…. Why does that women have to be me?!"_ I thought to myself as I stood in front of the massive dark oak, carved doors.


	18. NOTICE , MUST READ THIS!

Hello my dear readers, this message is a big thank you, for all the views, favs and following of my story. I had never thought this story would be loved by so many, and viewed this much, on my other story it's a bit rubbish which I thought this was going to be too, but I thought wrong. Now these next couple of weeks are going to be chaos and I mean test shit storm coming up in the next 3 weeks so I won't be updating as frequently but I will try and update it as soon as I get chance.

Once again thank you for reading this fanfic and I hope everyone has a great day.

xoxo


	19. The maze, the questions and the kiss

I opened the letter and read the text aloud

"first question: What is your ideal soul mate?

Answers:

A: loyal, gentlemen and handsome

B: mischievous, bad boy and Handsome

C: all of the above "

I looked at the letter again and smirked "All of the above" I said, a ticking sound rang around the area and a door in front of me was lifted, I slowly walked through it and carried on walking down forward until I reached another stand.

I picked up the next letter

"second question: Who is your favourite character?"

I looked at the question in shock "what the fuck?!, come on you shouldn't ask someone this!" I shouted at the maze. I thought to myself thinking who was my favourite character.

"well it is either Loki or Sebastian Michaelis" I said to myself "But I'm going to have to say, Sebastian Michaelis" the dinging sound appeared again "thank loki" I said as I head through the opened door way

The maze had a cross road going through it, I looked all ways. My hand went under my chin as I thought, well I don't trust going forwards, left is always nifty and you could end up at another cross road. I'm going to go with right" I said as I head down, it seems my deduction was on my side now. I head down to the left and walked forwards.

I found once again another letter, this time there was two doors. I opened the letter as I eyed the two doors with warry eyes

"third question: what is the nickname you normally get called by?" I look at the question, then I looked at the door to see it said the two answers one had "fangirl" the other had "Rapunzel" I went over to the fangirl door, I walked through the door it dinged again "is it me or are I'm extremely lucky" I said as I head through the maze until I reached question 4

"question 4: what is your soulmates name?" I blushed and looked at the floor, I rubbed the back of my neck "well on any other day I would say Sebastian but it seems I have someone else I like" I shook my head before saying "Thranduil" and the dinging sound appeared and opened a door. I walked through and appeared in the middle of the maze, a Marble gazebo was in the centre and I saw Thranduil standing in the gazebo.

I blushed deeply and headed over, Thranduil turned around and looked at me "miss Winslow, I had a feeling that it was you" He said and took my hands in his and bringing me closer to him by my hands. I was pressed up against his chest, my face was a deep red. I looked up at him, his face was moving closer to mine.

I did the same and our lips finally touched in a kiss. I heard fireworks go of, as soon as we kissed. I smirked against his mouth. My hands went around his waist, his was on my waist. We kissed for about 5 minutes before pulling away blushing, we hear whistling.

I see Legolas, Jacob, Emily, Vicki, charlotte, eve, Abbie, leia and Bradan taking pics of us kissing and holding on to one another. I pulled him closer and kissed him again, we heard whistling again. I pulled away giggling slightly, Thranduil was blushing and chuckling. I rest my head on his chest and closed my eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

I pulled away after 2 minutes, well I didn't really want to leave his arms. I walked over to Emily with Thranduil "I'm guessing this was your idea" I said looking down at the short friend, she nodded. I hugged her "thank you, but why did you have to put the question who is my favourite character" I said pulling away, she just laughed.

We all head back to the palace, my arm was linked in with Thranduil's and we head of to the ballroom again. Myself and Thranduil once inside were standing at the drinks table and was sharing a glass of wine.

My friends watched us as they went passed, Emily, leia, Vicki, charlotte and eve was asked to dance by different males. Leia was dancing with Legolas, Emily was dancing with Kili, and the others were dancing with elf's.

The feast carried on through the night, I had excused myself as I started getting tired, Thranduil had done the same and followed me out. We walked down the corridor, well he had taken hold of my hand and led me down to his chambers. I looked around "wow, this is massive" I looked around the huge bedroom, there was a red blanketed bed, a balcony was beside the bed and there was a few other stuff around the room.

I magic myself into bed clothing and head over to the bed, falling down onto it. My cheek was on the pillow and I started falling asleep, I watched as Thranduil got undressed, he got changed into baggy type of trousers and got under the covers and wrapped his arms around my waist. I fell asleep in his arms feeling secure.


	20. The second mission

I wake up to a breeze going over my face, I open my right eye and blink a few times getting rid of the water from my eyes. I push myself up onto my elbow and look around the room, I see the muscled bare back of Thranduil as he was leaning on the balcony. I got out of the incredibly soft bed and walked over.

My feet made soft thuds as I headed over, I wrapped my arms around the king's waist and put my left cheek on his back "morning, my love" Thranduil says as he puts his much larger hands over the top of mine. I sigh happily before I reply my greetings to him. I walked over and stood beside of him, I look out to what he was looking at. I saw my friends speaking to Legolas and bard.

"they are talking about the ingredients, about 3 of them we have already have. There is only two more that we need, the one is the scale of a dragon and the other is the blood of a fire drake dragon" he said turning his head and looking at me.

"wait you can hear what they are saying?" I say looking at the elf "elf's have higher senses than anyone else" he said simply. I nod in understanding, I head back into the bedroom and got changed into new clothing. Two pale arms wrap around my waist, I feel Thranduil head bury itself into my neck. I groan "Thranduil, shouldn't you be getting changed. This kingdom isn't going to rule itself" I said as I straighten my trench coat out.

He grumbles in annoyance and lets me go, I head out the room. My face holds a soft smile as I head to were my friends are. I see that they are all there, I walk over before stopping beside Emily. The group explains to me about the ingredients and saying when we are to leave to get these remaining two things. Bard has said that he can retrieve a dragon's scale, Legolas had said that the only way we get dragons blood is going to the northern mountains.

We all get prepared to leave the palace, I had my horse back again. I seated myself on the saddle before walking it out of the stables, the others follow behind. I see Legolas up head speaking to Thranduil, the two seemed to be in an intense conversation. I see Emily ride her horse up beside of mine "soooo how was sleeping with mister handsome over there?" she said smirking at me. I blushed bright red and rubbed my neck "uhm it was fine" I said struggling of things to say.

We walked our horses over to were Legolas pearl white horse was and stopped behind it, I saw Legolas walk over and climb onto his steed. We set of to the northern mountains _"we are about 24 or so odd hours until we get back home, finally I can go on Tumblr, write fanfics and oh shit… why did I forget my cats, I hope they don't hate me when I get back" I thought to myself._

We rode through the forest until we came out into a field, there was a waterfall running down from the top of a mountain, I looked beside of me to see Emily and the others watching the waterfall to. I took out my phone and got a picture of it "putting it on Instagram?" I heard Leia say from behind me with Abbie, I rolled my eyes.

I didn't put it on Instagram, I put the phone back in my inside coat pocket before riding after Legolas. We followed him yet through another forest which led out to some mountains. We followed a path up to the mountains, I heard roars from the far distance. I looked up to see Ancalagon up above _"since when was he there?"_ I thought in confusion as I watch the dragon fly above us, we carried on riding until we saw dark grey dragon in front of us, it was asleep in the middle of the path. We stopped and watch it, it moved slightly before opening its red eyes. It got up but didn't look at us, it was watching my dragon flying above us.

Legolas kicked the sides of his horse and galloped right past the dragon, I rode after him along with the others. I heard a scream "oh shit" I turned and looked to see Bradan's feet were dangling from the mouth of the grey dragon "oh no" I heard charlotte murmur everyone was paralyzed with shock, sadness and fear.

"we need to carry on, there is nothing we can do now" I said, everyone followed after me as soon as I rode of after Legolas. We rode up the hill and down the other side, we heard the oncoming flaps of the grey dragon behind, Ancalagon fly straight on top of the other dragon crashing them both to the dragon.

We carried on riding though the mountains until we got onto grass lands again. We rode away from the mountains; everyone was crying or was still in shock from seeing the feet of their friend in the mouth of the dragon's mouth. I had stopped feeling any sort of emotions when this mission started.

I followed after Legolas, and rode beside him. I saw we were heading to some more mountains but this wasn't a mountain but a smoke puffing volcano. We had reached the mountain of fire.


	21. second mission 2 and the bright light

We rode up the dirt path to the top of the volcano, we all jumped of our horses. I saw Legolas walk over "I am sorry for the loss of your friend" he said as he stood beside of me, I look up at him "I'm fine, I think them lot are a bit shaken up" I say as I head up a path.

In the volcano rock side, an entrance of a cave was visible through the darkish grey smoke from the mouth of the volcano. I walk through the smoke and walk into the dark tunnel. I look behind to see the others following behind, the look of sadness still on their faces. I carry on walking until I reach the end of the tunnel.

I lean my head forward to see that stone steps go down on the wall, I look down to see a massive orangey-brown dragon "that is the brother of the dragon that desolated the city of dale. Glaurung is his name "I heard Legolas whisper beside me as he looks down at the fire drake dragon.

I see the dark grey dragon look up at us with red blood eyes "oh crap" I said to myself, I feel the princes gaze on me as he watches me with confusion due to the word I just said. The dragon rises up onto it short hind legs.

"Ahh, so this is the dragon born I've heard about" the dragon said as he watches me from the shadows. "why don't you walk out from those shadows of the cave" I walk out after he said this. I head down the stone steps slowly, and jumped the last two steps and onto the insanely hot ground.

I stopped a few metres from Glaurung, he lowered his head and stepped closer "what's brings you here, dragonborn?" he said as he tilts his head to the side. I watch the dragon cautiously "If you have heard of me being a dragonborn, you also must of heard that I am not from this realm" I said at the grey drake. His tongue slivered out much like a lizard before he said "yes, I have heard and I'm guessing you are wanting to go back, you need my blood to get back then hmm" he said stepping closer.

"yeah, that's correct" I said as I stepped back again, he laughed. It sounded more like a growl then a laugh "you are foolish enough to think I would give my blood so willingly to someone like you "he growled out, a fire coloured substance started resonated from his chest up to his neck. His mouth opened up in seconds from the fire rising up. My hands lifted up just in time the fire hit me. The surrounded area turned suddenly a blinding white colour.

 **Charlotte's pov**

We all stood outside of the rock tunnel entrance and watched the conversation take place below of us. Myself and eve stood next to each other, I was getting a headache and I'm pretty sure my brown haired friend was getting one too _"we had just lost our best friend and we are carrying on with this mission of ours, how is Amy not reacting about Bradan dying?!"_ I thought to myself as I watched Amy.

My mind returns to reality when the sound of a growl like laughs fills the air, we all look at the dragon in worry, confusion and fear. I notice fire rising up from the chest of the dragon rising quickly up the neck of the dragon, in a matter of seconds the fire came out of the dragon's jaws and at Amy.

"NOOO AMY!" I hear Emily yell from the front beside Vicki, Leia and Legolas. My arm instantly went over my face and eyes as a bright light filled the room as soon as the fire hit Amy.

We all stood worried and depressed, I saw Emily's head was buried in Leia's neck as the two cried softly. I heard a shout as the light went forward, something let out a terrifying roar in the blind light.

We all looked down at the ground to see Amy standing with the bright light coming from her hands. Her hands were raised as she was protecting herself from something. The light disappeared as she fell to the ground, the dragon had hit the rock wall behind him. A massive crack went in different direction as it started breaking the top part of the volcano.

"we need to leave, I'll get the dragon blood and Amy. Get out of here now!" Legolas had shouted as a massive rock fall from the top the room. He ran down the stone steps and disappeared from view. We all ran out of the tunnel and out into the outside.

We ran to our horses and the spurred of into a gallop, leaving the volcano, Amy and Legolas behind.

 **Legolas pov**

I ran down the steps and jumped of the stairwell from a good landing point. I ran over to the dragon , I drawed my sword and slit its paw. Blood spilled from the slit, slowly. I took of a vile from my inside pocket and collected the blood until it was full. I put the cork in the top of it and ran back to amy. I picked up her body and ran up the steps.

We got outside, I put Amy in front of me and wrapped my arms around her waist. I kicked my horses side and raced after the others. Amy's horse quickly followed and the dragon flew over us "father is not going to be pleased about this" I said to myself as I made the horse gallop after the others leaving the smoke covered crumbling mountain behind.


	22. The awakening

**Eve's pov**

We rode the rest of the way galloping on our horses back to the elven palace "oh my god! please don't let Amy be dead, omg please don't let amy be dead. I have already lost one friend I don't want to lose two" I mumble to myself, I see charlotte riding beside of me on her dark brown, white socked horse.

We reached the palace in the matter of 30 minutes, I saw Legolas riding down the hill with an unconscious Amy in his arms. I sighed softly and headed into the stables. I jumped of my horse and stood with the others. We all followed after Legolas as he jumped of his white horse with a still asleep Amy in his arms.

I saw something in the corner of my eye, it looked as if something fell to the floor. I look down to see a red splatter mark as blood dripped down from Amy's body. Legolas sped past us and out the doors. He led us to the medical ward, he placed Amy in one of the beds and stood beside her on the left side as a nurse looked Amy over and she answered Legolas questions.

We heard loud thuds as someone approached, I turned along with charl to see Thranduil walking though he seemed to have spotted the blood splatters. He stopped in front of myself and charl to see Amy lying on the now blood stained sheets with his son and a nurse by his side.

 **Abbie's pov**

I watched beside of Leia, she had clasped onto my hand in a grip that turned my skin into a bone white colour. She was trying not to cry, she was sad from losing Bradan and now she was trying not to cry due to Amy's condition.

Jacob stood beside of me with his head hung low as he watched the floor, I'm pretty sure everyone was in mourning. We heard shouting from Thranduil as he argued at his son, most of the words mainly were "YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO PRTECT THEM AND MORE IMPORTANTLY AMY!" the king shouted and growled at his son.

His son headed past us, his motioned us to follow him and to leave his father with our friend. I looked at leia and smiled at her meekly "Thranduil really cares for her huh?" Leia said in a trying-not-to-crying tone "yeah they are" I replied and headed out the room with the others.

 **Thranduil's pov**

I watched my beloved lying unconsciously on the bed, she had a wound that was now stitched and bandaged up. My hand was turning white as I made a fist, "he swore to look after you, and look what happened to you" I say looking at Amy. I moved her blonde long strand of hair out of her face.

She stirred and moved closer to me, her ocean, light blue eyes opened slightly and looked up at me. She blinked a few times trying to get rid of the blurriness and pushed herself in a sitting position, she fell back down.

"you should not be trying to move, love" I say as I list her up, I move behind me and put her between my legs. I pulled her to my chest, she felt ice cold to the touch. Her head nestled into my chest. I smiled softly and closed my eyes.

I looked down to see Amy examining my face "you shouldn't blame Legolas for not keeping me save" she said as she placed her smaller hand on top of my larger ones. I rest my chin on her head "You are right" I said as I closed my eyes once more.

 **My pov**

"I am always right" I said as I closed my eyes too, I stayed in his arms for at least 20 minutes. It felt nice having someone to hold you like this, no wonder everyone kept making it a fuss to get a boyfriend. I opened my eyes to see the king now looking down at me "I heard what happened to your friend, I am terribly sorry" he said as he watched me.

"I am fine, I'm pretty sure the others aren't though" I said as I looked at the sheet of the bed. I saw a nurse walk over "your wounds are steadily healing, my lady. You will have to stay here for at least 3 more days" she said and smiled before heading back down the ward.

"oh come on, the rubbish!" I complained, I felt myself get pulled to Thranduil's chest "the nurses know what's best for you, my love" he said against my shoulder. I groaned in annoyance hating being in hospital. I saw Emily by the doorway "I am not interrupting, am I?" she said walking slowly through the doorway.

"no you're not, I was about to leave already. I need to find my son and apologise for what happened earlier on" he said getting up from behind me, he placed me against some pillows. He kissed my cheek before walking towards the door, he nodded to Emily "miss Holmes" he said as he nodded before walking out the door.

"how you feeling, girly?" my hyper friend said as she headed over, she jumped onto my bed and sat cross legged beside my form. I shrugged "well I am seriously annoyed that I have to be in hospital for 3 days, ugh I'm not sure how I'm going to cope" I grumbled out.

I heard Emily laugh slightly "you will cope, you have had worse" she said, I sighed and agreed with her. I hugged her "how are you feeling?" I ask referring to Bradan, I felt her breath hitch as she started to tear up "oh Emily, Levi would not be pleased with this crying" I said trying to cheer her up, I heard her laugh slightly as she was crying.

She pulled away and wiped her tears "yeah I guess he wouldn't" she said smiling meekly. We talked about different things distracting us from the loss of our fandom legion member.


	23. Of spells and Exploring

**One week later**

I have been out of the hospital for about of hospital for about 12 days now, everyone has soon settled down with the mourning of our friend. I was walking around with Thranduil, he seemed to very protective over my ass after the whole me nearly dying thing.

His arm was around my waist as we walked, I looked around the magnificent gardens. I'm guessing every single flower that I have seen was littered around the garden, we were walking up a dirt path which either carried on or diverted of to the left. The path went under a twig made tunnel with pink flowers vining around the twig made tunnel.

We walked under the tunnel in silence there nothing much to talk about, I knew that the ingredients were being sorted out into a potion / spell to take me and the others to our realm. The news of more dragons and something darker had been spreading around this realm, I was thinking for a moment when the sound of Ancalagon was calling my name.

I realised we had stopped walking to see the obsidian dragon standing in front of us. I looked at the dragon and he spoke again "Dii Vahdin, Hi Lost Hon Do Fin Vul Lah Alok Ko Daar Suleyksejun" ("My lady, you have heard about the dark magic rising in this realm") he asked, I nodded in reply "Ruz Zu'u Los Maar Krosis Fah Wo Hi Los Do Wah Luft" ("Then I am terribly sorry for whom you are about to face") he said.

Me and Thranduil stood completely confused "What do you mean about "whom I am about to face", I am not facing anyone" I said and glanced over at Thranduil to see if he knew what the serpent meant, he just looked as dumb strucked as I did.

The dragon had taken off before he could reply, I stood looking around with my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I looked sideways at Thranduil he was looking at me as I turned, I shrugged with my mouth turned in an upside down position. We headed down the path "I wonder what he meant by that?" I said to Thranduil "I do not know my dear, as I cannot read minds" he said as he walked beside me.

We walked to a lake that was at the end of the garden, I climbed on top of a rock and sat at the top. The king had walked up and sat beside me. I watched the sky trying to figure out what he meant.

 **Jacob's pov**

I sat in the dining hall with leia and Abbie, I was eating a bread roll. The others were in the library probably reading some of the books that were here, Amy had been hanging around with Thranduil. I looked at Abbie and leia to see that the two were talking about something that I couldn't make out.

I poured myself a drink of water from a tall, glass jug from the centre of the table. I took a sip and looked at the door to see the wizard guy, Gandalf I think his name was, standing in the door way "were are the rest of you companies?" he asked as he looked around at us "they are in the library, and I think amy is in the gardens with Thranduil" I heard leia say as she looked up from her conversation with Abbie to look at the grey wizard.

"Bring them all too the laboratory, the spell is complete" he said as he turned to leave the room and went down the corridor he came from. Leia and Abbie went off to get the others from the library and I went off to go get Amy.

 **My pov**

I looked up as I saw Jacob walk over to were me and Thranduil were siting "Gandalf said he has finished the spell" he said as he looked between the two of us. We both looked up at Jacob before getting of the rock and following the male.

We headed to the laboratory, I leaned against the wall. Thranduil spoke with Gandalf and headed over to me. I looked up at the tall male elf, his head was hung low. I could tell that he didn't want me to leave "You lot do not have to go at this second in time, if you chose to" Gandalf said as he examined the group in front of him.

"I really want to look around more of this world" I heard Leia say beside Abbie, "yeah I want to do that too, what about you three gals?" Emily agreed with Leia and looked at Eve, Charlotte and Vicki.

The three shrugged "we don't mind; I guess" Vicki said as she looked the others. Gandalf then talked to the group in front of him and they had been given a map of the whole realm. I was currently hugging Thranduil as he kept making a depressed face.

The others walked past Emily and leia smiling at us as they walked past. Me and Thranduil had let go of one another, I headed out the room first. I walked off to the king's chambers, I had pretty much been staying in Thranduil's room for quite some time now. I was sat on the bed and went through my phone pictures, there was quite a few of the pics of the gardens and of me and Thranduil kissing on there "okay next time I'm not abandoning my phone in my room" I said, I looked up to hear the door open.

Thranduil walked in and closed the door behind him, he headed over taking of his long silver coat. He hung it up in the wardrobe before pushing me down on the bed, he was pinning me down onto the soft mattress below. I looked up at him blushing a deep red, his eyes were clouded over with some form of emotion I wasn't used to seeing.

"I think we should spend these last couple of days in some sort of special way, I have waited to do this later on in life but this spell thing is going far too quick for my liking" he said in a husky voice.

 **Authors pov**

If know what you guys are thinking "OMG ITS GOING TO BE A SMUT FIC, RUN!" it isn't, I was planning to do some smut then I sided against it, like I might do one later in life if this fanfic gets good views and people like my work. I hope everyone is enjoying this so far, I am really appreciating the views, following and favs for this story.


	24. The slowly rising darkness

I woke up under the red tatty bed covers of the king's room, I was slightly cold due to the lack of clothing. I felt two muscled pair of arms going around my bare waist. Soreness was still noticeable in the lower part of my body especially between my legs.

I snuggled my back against the king's chest and smiled happily "morning love" the husky voice of my lover said behind me "morning" I say as I yawn. I get out of the bed and head of into the bathroom. I get washed and head back into the room wearing new clothes.

I saw Thranduil getting changed and I left the room, I was pretty much hungry I hadn't eaten a lot yesterday. I walked into the dining room and sat at a chair at the top, Legolas and Bard were eating. I joined them in conversation as they asked me why I hadn't joined my friends with their sightseeing.

I asked what the two were doing "We are trying to find out who is rising this dark magic" Bard said after he took a sip of his wine, I nodded "what have you found out so far?" I ask looking between the two "the only think we know is that most of the activity is happening around the mountains to the west and to the east" Legolas said as he looked up from his plate.

"we could really use some sky view details" Bard said as he ate his food. I ate mine before I said "I'll go sees if I can get Ancalagon to go with you" I said as I get up and head out the dining hall. The others stay put.

Once I get outside I see the dragon with his back to me as he watches the sky, I cough loudly enough for him to hear. He turns slowly around "There is many dragon movements in the sky at this moment, my lady" he said as he looks down at me. I nod "Bard and the prince need your help, they want you to fly around the mountains at the east and to the west" I say pointing in the direction I was explaining about.

"The prince said that there is dark magic activity very frequently around those parts" I say looking up at massive serpent. He nods his head slowly before agreeing to do this task, he tasks of as soon as I turn around. I walk back inside and towards the dining room. The two males were sat at the table still, I walked over "He is heading off to the mountains now" I say as I pick up two bread rolls from the table, I pick up a plate and put some fruit and some other stuff on it before heading off to the stables.

I head down the dark oaken corridors and down some cobbled steps, I open the two doors and strode into the stables. I headed over to my horse and walked over giving the black mare an apple, I headed over to Thranduil's elk and gave that one an apple too. I exited the stables with a smile.

I headed off to Thranduil's chambers and opened the door to see him in bed still. I walk over and climb onto the bed siting in the place I was once laying in. I started eating a bread roll watching the elven king laying on his stomach, breathing heavily.

He looked kinder when asleep, when he was awake he was more stoic looking and doesn't look like he liked anyone. I carried on watching him sleep when his eye lids moved. I got of the bed and walked over to the wardrobe I got some clothing out for him and threw them at him. He woke up with a start and looked at me with an open mouth "how long have you been up?" he asked yawning and getting up.

I looked through his clothing until he got changed "I was awake 50 minutes back" I said passing his overcoat over to him. I went over to the mirror and combed my hair through. I saw him walk over and wraps his arms around my waist.

"your son said there has been a lot of dark magic near the west and eastern mountains" I said looking at him in the mirror, his head was buried in my neck "is my neck like more important than anything else?" I say as I feel him leaving kisses along my neck.

" _ugh, why do men always have be horny when they wake up?"_ I think to myself before pushing him away, he whines sadly like a puppy having his toy taken from him. I roll my eyes and open the door to the bedroom and head of down the left hand side corridor.


	25. A nice day out came crumbling down

Emily's pov

I was with Charlotte, Eve and Leia at the city of dale. We thought this was the best place to start, considering it was the closet place.

We were in the town square feeding our horses when I heard a shout come from a low irish accented voice of the black haired dwarf, Kili. We turned around looking at the dwarf who was with his blonde older brother, Fili, and there uhm... attractive uncle. They Walked over, I felt my face going red with embarrassment having the handsome uncle being around me.

They stood 4 steps in front of us "Hello miss Holmes" Kili said grinning "oh hey Kili, what are you doing here?" I ask the younger dwarf. He looks at his uncle "well we were just about to head back to the mountain, want to come with?" he asked with a mischievous twinkle in his chocolate coloured eyes. I smirked back "yeah sure, we were going to look around this realm before we go back to our world" I said as I looked at the three bearded dwarfs.

We all headed to the mountain, the two brothers were at the front with Leia, Charlotte and eve. I was walking along side of the dwarven king "so how have you been fairing in this realm? Thorin asked beside of me, my face had heated up from the sound of his voice _"oh god why does he have to be soooo good looking"_ I thought to myself before replying "I am alright" I say as I look down at the dark haired dwarf.

"uhm, how are you?" I ask him, he looks up at me with a surprisingly warm hearted look "I am good" he said simply. We walked through the massive iron green doors of the mountain, it was bigger than the palace in mirkwood.

I saw the others walk of following the princes as they gave a tour of the palace, abandoning me with their uncle. We stood beside one another until he decided to break the suffocating silence "considering me troublesome nephews are giving your companions a tour of the mountain, maybe you would like to have one from me?" he asked handing his muscled arm to me, I put my hand on his arm and smiled "yeah sure, I would love that" I said and followed beside him as he led me around the palace.

" _okay Emily calm the heck down. Just imagine him as being a normal friend"_ I thought I looked at him, I whipped my head around "nope, I can't even do that, why are you betraying me brain". We walk up some dark grey marble steps which led up onto the second flooring.

"are you alright, my lady?" I heard the Handsome dwarf say beside of me, I blushed _"really he thinks I'm a lady, if only he knew"_ I thought back to the smut fics I have been writing about my fav ship, eren x levi from attack on titan, "I am so going to hell for my sinning".

"oh uhm I'm fine" I stutter out, he looks at me with a concerned look "okay, my lady" he smiles softly "okay I am officially being killed from the inside by this guy" I try to hide my blush, which fails miserably. We both stop and stood at the front of a wall like balcony, I'm guessing this is where the guards stand, we looked out towards the city of dale up a head.

We both hear the faint flapping of wings, we look up to see the faint outline of the obsidian dragon, Ancalagon. We watch as he flies over us, we both glance at one another, I shrug having no idea what was going on. We headed across the guard station and headed through a door that led off into another corridor, I followed the tall-ish handsome dwarf into a room. We walked down some dark grey steps into a room filled with diamonds, gold, gems and stones.

Thorin started talking about what the mountain was once like until we heard running feet, we turned to see fili and Kili followed by the others running down the stairs. Fili and Kili stood a few steps away "Uncle, two dragons have flown down from the east and they don't seem like they are they are here to make peace" Kili said as he looked at his uncle.

We followed them out the room and out of the palace. We rode off to the city of dale. We rode over the cobble bridge and straight up the town centre. I pulled the reins of my horse to a stop and got off, I walked over and stood at least 3 feet away.

"Miss Holmes I suggest you step away" Thorin suggested as he walked in front of me. He craned his neck up to look up at the dragons "now what are you worthless slugs doing around these parts?!" he shouted at the two grey dragons. A symbol of a mark was painted onto the scales of their chests, it looked like a pentagon.

The two dragons didn't speak but look straight at me, the two opened their mouth. I ducked in cover…


	26. The plan to receive miss Emily Holmes

**Thorin's pov**

I ducked in cover as the dragon's opened their mouth, I didn't feel the heat from the flames like I did when smaug once did. I opened my dark brown eyes to see light grey smoke surrounded my body. I lifted my head up to see nothing, just smoke.

The odd scream rung out from the smoke, including one from Miss Holmes. The scream sounded like the ones from when smaug attacked dale 8 years ago, the scream was soul piercing. I turned around "Emily!" I shouted above the scream.

I heard no response, I ran through the smoke heading of in some direction, I saw Miss solo looking around. She looked down at me "what the heck is happening?" she asked looking at me with shocked eyes. I looked around "I have no idea, dragons normally attack people and give no mercy. But these were after someone" I said shrugging I turned and looked at her.

We both heard someone shouting our names we ran off in the direction of the shouts to find, charlotte and eve standing beside one another "where's Emily?" miss solo asked looking between the two in worry. The two scanned the smoke filled air. Miss Collins looked at us "we thought she was with you" she said looking between us.

We all headed of in some direction, the smoke was starting to clear as we walked. We some got out of the smoke to see nothing burnt, and everything looked similar.

We looked up to see the two faint outlines of the dragons. I noticed something dangling from the dragon's claws, the small figure of a person was clutched tightly in its grasp. I looked at the females behind me as they watched the dragon disappear into the sky.

I hung my head, I saw the smoke had finally cleared. My two nephews ran over "did you see that uncle; the dragons took miss Holmes" Fili said glancing behind him were the dragons were once stood. I looked around "lets head back to the mountain, we can figure what to do there" I said as I looked around.

"we need to tell amy, maybe she knows what those dragons where doing here and why they took Emily away" I heard miss Winchester say behind me. I looked at my two nephews "Fili, Kili, you two head back to mirkwood and request miss Winslow to join us" I said as I walked up the path.

I kept my distance away from the others, I was angered at myself for not protecting miss Holmes at that moment. She was an alright looking human. Scrap that she was the most beautiful human I have ever saw. My face felt like it was heating up, luckily enough I had no one watching me.

We walked through the massive doors of my palace, we headed of one of the corridors and up some steps that lead us to the war room. I took a seat and the top part of the table where a high backed stone chair stood tall and proud. Just right for a king.

I watched the others walk in and take some seats, there was a map of the whole of middle earth. I looked at it where dale was and which way the dragon fly off in. The dragons were heading off to the mountains of the west. I heard from my cousin up in the iron hill that dark activity has been happening in that direction.

I looked at the picture of the mountains, I heard a cough. My head whipped up to see miss Solo watching me "where do you think she was taken; you seem to be looking at this mountain here" she said pointed to the eastern mountains with her pale index finger.

"I have heard from my cousin up in the iron hills that dark magic has been felt in those parts, that is the same direction that those dragons flew of in" I said resting my chin on my fist, as I looked at the map. I heard someone walking up the stairs to see my two nephews slowly followed by miss Winslow, That wretched elven king, his son and the dragon's slayer.

"what happened" I heard miss Winslow say as she was giving of a what miss Holmes had said was "Amy's resting bitch face" as she looked straight at me. I looked up from the map "Em. Miss Holmes was taken by two grey dragons; they were flying off to the eastern mountains" I look at her. Her face changed into a worry.

I looked around to see the others whispering to one another "we need to get her back, there must be a way. Wait amy" I heard miss Collins say from the table "can't you ask your dragon to go after those dragons" she asked "I had asked him to go check the western mountain. There too has been said to have dark stuff going on there". I thought back to earlier when I saw Ancalagon fly over when I was giving Emily a tour.

"we will just have to travel there and get her ourselves then" I said rising from my chair "that's suicide" I heard miss Collins say in a loud tone as she rose from her chair. I saw miss Winslow step forward "it is worth a shot" she said, I smiled softly. Ahh at least someone else actual agrees with me.

I saw Thranduil speaking with miss Winslow, the two carried on speaking. The conversation stopped, Thranduil sighed loudly "fine, I will help with the mission to get miss Emily back" he said putting a protective arm around miss Winslow's waist.

"on the morrow we retrieve miss Holmes, do what you must from the time being but at first light we ride" I say and head out the room.


	27. Operation Emily

**Emily's pov**

I felt myself beginning to regain consciousness. My eyes started to open slowly. I looked around to see I was on a stone flooring in what seemed to be a cavern. I looked up to see a male dressed in armour, he had a mask covering his face. He looked down at me "it seems our prisoner has awoken" he said in a terrifyingly similar voice.

He slowly reached his hand to reach his mask, he pulled it off. I watched him in pure terror, my eyes blurred and I fell to the ground. I slipped in to the black void of unconsciousness.

 **My pov**

I walked out the war room with Thranduil gripping my waist, I looked up at him. We stopped as we reached our sleeping quarters. I looked across at Thranduil to see him watching me with a worried look "why did you agree to this stupid mission?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and headed for the balcony "she is my friend, my love. I kind of got to help her" I said looking out towards the city. I felt his arms go around my waist, his hands went over the top of mine "yes I can sense that, but the last time you went on a mission you nearly died" he murmured into the back of my neck.

I sighed "yes I know, but this is my friend we are talking about. I cannot abandon her now" I say turning around to face Thranduil. He looked at me with worry "it is a good thing that I am joining you on this mission then, my dear" he said resting his forehead against mine.

 **Thorin's pov**

I walked into my room, I took of some of the armour plating that covered most of my body. I soon took of blue cotton long sleeved shirt, pulling it over my head revealing a well-toned six packed stomach. I sat on my bed, running two rouge hands through my dark brown shoulder lengthen hair.

My eyes closed as I thought about how rough this day has been. My mind went to Miss…Emily. I thought how breathtakingly beautiful she is; the way her hair falls over her shoulders. Her warm hearted smile, her dreamy looking eyes. Too anyone else she just looked like any other human but to me she was like a goddess.

I fell back onto my bed and looked up at the ceiling, I shifted on the bed and got under the dark blue covers. I stopped thinking of anything else except from Emily, I soon fell asleep thinking about her.

 **My pov**

I had woken up the next day, at the first site of light. I was already down stairs with everyone else eating some food. Thranduil walked in with his son and Bard, Thranduil walked over to me and the other two headed off to the right side of the table.

After eating some more food and putting some in my bag for later, we walked out of the room heading to the front of the palace. We climbed on top of our steeds, and prepared to ride of to the mountains. We all saw a faint outline of an obsidian dragon. Ancalagon landed in front of us "Dii Vahdin, Fin Strunmah Lost Ko Ru Voth Ogiim, Gogil Ahrk Dovah" ("My lady, the mountains were overrun with orcs, goblins and dragons") he said as he looked at me.

I nodded my head and replied saying that we were off to the eastern mountains, going to retrieve Emily. He nodded his massive head before taking to the sky's and hovering above us. We soon rode of up the path and diverted to the right, we rode up a hill and down the other side heading straight for the mountains.

 **Emily's pov**

I woke up on a much softer surface, I looked down to see a fur below me. My head moved away and stared at the fur covered bed. My eyes travelled around the room, they stopped on the figure of the man from earlier.

I slowly got up and headed over, my left hand slowly went down to my thigh. I unsheathed a dagger and raised it at the guy's head "I would advise you to put the blade down, Emily" he said gazing at the fire in front of him. I kept the blade raised "you can't be here, you were dead. Everyone saw you die" I said looking at the back of the short cropped hair of the dead fandom legion member.

He turned around, his face had a scar going over his cheek. His once blue eyes were now the colour of fire. He did not look like his old self; he was more demon like then human. He looked down at me as I examined his face. I took a step back away from him "you are not him; you are a monster" I said my voice wavering.

He followed after me, he laughed "that old version is dead, this is the new me. Consider me as the newer version of…. Bradan nook" he said. The back of my legs hit the bed causing me to fall on my backside. I looked up at him with a terrified expression.

" _oh shit what the hell do I do?!"_ I thought to myself shaking slightly as I looked up the monster that now stood in front of me.

 **Authors pov**

Oooooo what's going to happen to miss Emily and her friends. Will they ever get to her in time?, what of the rising darkness and the once dead member of the fandom legion with a hunger for darkness?...

you will have to wait for the next story to come out


End file.
